


It's All Right

by Muldvarp_Dronning



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muldvarp_Dronning/pseuds/Muldvarp_Dronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 4x19 'Lily'</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the standoff at the roadside, Regina makes the decision to stop at a motel for the night before continuing their journey.
> 
> Brief mention of Daniel, Leopold and Robin.

It's late. Regina has no idea what the time is when there's a soft knock at the door. If she'd been asleep she would have missed it.

Emma stands in the hallway, scuffing her boot against the floor.

Regina looks at her with concern, moving out of the doorway to let her inside. 

Emma doesn't speak as she steps into the room. The curtains are open slightly and the bright light from the neon motel sign hurts her eyes. She can feel Regina's gaze studying her.

The exhaustion she's been fighting finds her, begins to sink into her bones. Her shoulders ache; the scrapes on her knuckles from punching Lily itch. She tries to remember how long it's been since she had a full night's rest. Too long. It makes her feel old. She's been feeling that way a lot lately.

Emma drops into a chair. The adrenaline crashes. Her hands start to tremble, so she presses her palms against her thighs, waiting for the reaction to pass.

Regina hands her a bottle of water. Emma nods in thanks and takes a long drink. She's stalling. Trying to retreat. She's been afraid too many times to count but this is different. The water bottle in her hand is now empty, crushed. Her knuckles white from the grip.

Emma can still feel Regina looking at her. When she meets her eyes, Regina cocks her head and looks at Emma questioningly, “Where's Lily?”

Emma's brow creases in confusion. “Asleep. I didn't want to be alone,” the blonde whispers.

Regina nods slightly, a touch of sympathy in her expression.

Emma's hands start to shake again. She stands suddenly and paces the room. Regina watches her from where she's sat on the edge of the bed. Her patience is unnerving. Emma can't stop her mind from spinning.

Emma suddenly moves to the side of the bed, hesitates, then sits. The mattress barely shifts under her weight. She's wearing her 'armour'; leather jacket, vest top, skinny jeans and boots, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. The ambient light gleams off the chain of the necklace she always wears. Regina's back straightens, suddenly aware that she's in her pyjamas.

Emma's fingers find the back of Regina's hand, begin to trace her fingers with sudden intimacy. Regina's doesn't move.

“I don't know what I'm feeling any more. There's a piece of me. It liked giving into the anger. Part of me wanted to pull that trigger. That part of me wants to lash out and hurt someone. I know it's not rational.” She trails off. Her fingers are still making patterns on the back of Regina's hand.

“You need to let that go,” Regina says. “You can't carry that with you right now.”

“You're not the one who held a gun to someone's head.”

“You'll have plenty of time to pick that apart later, trust me.”

“The voice of experience?”

Regina shrugs, and it's as elegant as every other movement she makes. “I've made more mistakes than you can count.”

Emma shakes her head, “What you said at the roadside. You understood. Tell me how you fought the darkness. Because that doesn't seem possible.”

“You're trying to be either a hero or a villain, thinking you can't be both.”

“It's not that easy.”

“You think the Evil Queen is gone? She's still part of me. She always will be. I just choose not to let her off her leash. Evil isn't born, Emma. Fate challenges us but ultimately we make the decisions, bad or good.”

In the darkness, Emma looks down at their hands. Her fingers move away but only because now she's moving, throwing her arms around Regina and her weight along with it, so forcefully that Regina almost loses her balance. Emma buries her face against Regina's shoulder, and the brunette puts her arms around her, feeling Emma shudder as she sobs.

“It's all right.” She speaks softly. “You'll be all right.” 

Emma shakes, sobs again, loudly, trying to muffle the sounds against Regina's neck. Regina can feel tears leaking through her pyjamas. She strokes Emma's hair, tightens her other arm around her.

“You're going to be okay”

Emma lifts her head, swipes at her nose, “Why do you say that?”

Emma's expression is pained, but Regina doesn't look away, despite the urge to do just that, despite the urge to lie to her, to tell her anything that will make her anguish vanish in an instant.

“Because right now, you know you're not” Regina brushes a tear along Emma's cheek, erasing it with her thumb.

Regina has been a lot of things for Emma. Enemy, teacher, friend, comfort and confessor. She's been all these things, but right now Emma needs her to be something else. Right now, she needs her to be a rope, to stop her from drowning in the darkness.

Emma brushes at her cheek with the back of her hand, snuffles a last time. She releases her hold on Regina, but instead of moving away she lifts her chin and now she's close enough for Regina to feel her breath on her face. She can see the green in Emma's eyes, and it seems to flare.

Emma moves again, closing the space between them, meeting Regina's mouth, tasting her tentatively. Surprise gives way to passion and Regina kisses her back with hunger.

Regina touches Emma's face, traces the line of her mouth. One hand slips along her throat, drawing a line down across her collarbone. Touches the silver ring on its chain. Looks her in the eyes.

“It's all right,” Regina says. She kisses her once more. She can feel a passion in Emma warring with restraint.

“It's all right,” she says again, taking hold of Emma's hands, placing them on her hips. “Undress me.”

Emma starts to undo the buttons of Regina's pyjamas, awkwardly, almost clumsily. Her hands are still shaking. She pushes the silky material off of Regina's shoulders and the light from the window makes her skin glow. Her hands slide along bare arms, down to her wrists, holding them gently.

Emma stands, shrugs her leather jacket off, pulls her vest top up and over her head, revealing her bare chest. Thank god her boots have zippers rather than laces. Regina hands are unfastening her belt, helping her tug her jeans and panties off her hips and down her thighs until she can shake them free, kick them away.

Regina's eyes follow the lines of Emma's body. Her shoulders, her arms, the slope of her hips. Her legs are long and strong. She thinks she's beautiful. Better than what she's imagined when she's had allowed herself to imagine this.

They kiss again, and Regina feels teeth pulling at her bottom lip. She wraps her arms around Emma's neck, makes a sound into her mouth before pulling her lips away. Emma wraps her arms around her, moves her up the bed and lays her down, moving along her body, exploring, touching. Runs her hands from her shoulders down to her chest. Regina sighs as Emma's fingertips stroke her sides, slide along her ribs. She kisses each breast and Regina arches, making a sound that thrills her.

Emma's hands slide down Regina's body, thumbs hooking the waistband of her pyjama bottoms, sliding them down her legs until she is naked beneath her.

And when Emma goes down on her, she claws at her back, tears at the bedclothes, cries out with the sudden intensity of the pleasure. She never had the chance with Daniel. It's something that Leopold never did; something that he found demeaning and unbecoming a king. Robin had made a half-hearted attempt that had left her wanting. But Emma's pleasure is in her, and it takes Regina by surprise, and it delights her.

She comes hard and noisily. Emma's fingers drag along her thighs, holding her tight against the bed as her hips buck against her mouth. When she can bear it no more, she pulls Emma up to kiss her, tasting herself on her mouth.

Emma straddles Regina's hips, meeting her eyes as Regina's fingers find her soft, wet folds. She pushes her fingers inside, relishing the quick intake of breath in response. One hand on Emma's hip, gripping tightly, the other buried inside of her.

Emma is rocking above her, riding her fingers, staring at her with terrible intensity, and they clutch each other closer and closer. Emma's hand rises and finds Regina's shoulder, running her hand along Regina's arm to take her hand, fingers lacing with hers, as if to anchor herself, foreheads touching, and now Emma's necklace is swaying between them, Regina's grip on her hip is hard enough to bruise

Regina feels Emma beginning to lose herself. Feels that tremendous pulse building inside her. Feels her tremble around her fingers as Emma voices her climax, shouting out against her neck, murmuring against her ear, whispering nonsense as she lies against her, breathless and light-headed.

Then Emma's rolling out of bed and pulling on her discarded clothes. Regina reaches for the lamp, switches it on, flinches. She's not surprised to see her leaving so soon after. But she thinks there's a reluctance there as she watches the way she moves.

As Emma picks up her leather jacket from the floor she feels a hand on her forearm.

“Problem?” Regina's voice is gravelly.

Emma shakes her head but her brow is creased with worry and she won't meet Regina's eyes. Emma puts her jacket on, and Regina thinks she'll leave without another word, but instead she climbs onto the bed on her knees. Regina sits up, and takes her face in her hands, palms cool against her skin. She stares at her, trying to understand what Emma is feeling.

Emma smiles, it almost reaches her eyes, and she leans forward catching Regina's mouth. The kiss is slow, and it is sweet and earnest.

Then Emma's out into the hallway and the door clicks shut behind her.


End file.
